


Frantic Electricity

by M_D_Wilson



Series: Electric in the way he Moves [1]
Category: SSF, Super Science Friends
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, commission, it’s a series so enjoy continual filth, like pretty much all grinding, lots of grinding, more dominant Thomas bc nobody would let Nikola take the lead ever, more submissive Nikola Bc hi have you met him, theres a bit at the end, theres a handjob too, thomas loves nikola’s eyes fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/pseuds/M_D_Wilson
Summary: In which Nikola secretly attends a party Thomas throws, he gets too drunk, and somehow he ends up in Thomas’ bed at the end of it all.





	Frantic Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thenonehater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/gifts).



He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d shown up, in retrospect. Though Nikola was sure that Sigmund would have thoughtfully stroked his beard and calmly explained that, even in the depths of his subconscious, he had wanted there to be a confrontation. A chance to prove he was the bigger, better, more intelligent man. To prove that these patents, these inventions, never could have been made by a man such as Thomas Edison! Not that anything Sigmund would’ve theorized would’ve mattered, because he never told the psychologist a damn thing about his secret trips to Thomas’ mechanical revelations. 

He learned quickly what to make public and what to hold close to his chest when dealing with the Super Science Friends. This was something Nikola vowed to keep a secret. If only, he would insist, to keep an air of dignity about him. 

But none of that really matters, does it? The point at hand is that Nikola did show up, that he did watch as Thomas unveiled a new invention that he declared would, “Change the way electricity is viewed forever!” Nikola even felt a small amount of begrudging respect well up in his chest, but that was squashed the moment he recognized the particular design of this new invention. Of course, he would recognize the subtle curvatures, he’d been the one to spend hours agonizing over countless schematics before he’d perfected the design! 

The begrudging respect was quickly replaced with the flames of hatred he knew so well. Nikola wanted to storm up to the stage Thomas stood on, wanted to punch out that satisfied smirk he always seemed to wear so well, yet something kept him tethered to the small alcove he had hidden within. Something much cooler and calculated than the flames that raged within his chest and just behind his eyes. 

As the night wore on, Nikola could feel those flames losing their heat. The next few inventions displayed were unrecognizable to the inventor, an odd mixture of relief and disappointment taking the place of the flames in his eyes. Relief for the fact that he still had a chance to patent and officially invent something great. Disappointment for the fact that some of his creations were deemed worthy of his ex-employer, but not all of them. The flames seemed to return then, now taking up residence within the apples of his cheeks and along the nape of his neck. 

Nikola tried to shake it away but gave up quickly when he realized the damned warmth wasn’t going away. Instead, he opted to leave his little alcove and have a quick nip of whiskey from the makeshift bar Thomas always had at these events. He’d actually been four shots in when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, his eyes first widening and then narrowing when he saw that smug grin. 

“Nikola, my boy! It’s so good to see you’ve finally come to your senses and come crawling back to me to beg for your old job!”, Edison said, eyeing the former employee for only a moment or two before he burst out an awful, derisive laugh. The sound was caustic acid to Nikola’s ears, the slight buzz that had loosened his bones up quickly dissipating at the open mockery. 

“Sigmund would have many questions if he knew you dreamt of me crawling back to you and begging, of all things.”, he spat out, turning away to order another drink. He felt an odd sense of pride when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas choke on air. He grinned against the rim of his shot glass, the whiskey bringing back the lovely buzz from before. The two bitter rivals sat in silence a moment, just sipping at their drinks while they got progressively intoxicated. 

Finally, Nikola stood up. Well, that’s what he tried to do. In retrospect, the combination of six (or was it ten?) whiskey shots with an almost empty stomach didn’t make for a good combination. The room seemed to spin and for a moment, he worried that the floor would fall right out from underneath his unsteady feet. Then he felt that hand on his shoulder again, familiar and steadying him as Thomas spoke. He didn’t process it at first, though, the spinning in his mind only now beginning to slow as he found himself being led away from the bar. 

“- Christ, Nikola. How much did you drink before I showed up?”, Thomas grumbled, his voice caught somewhere in that delicate place between concerned and annoyed. It finally seemed to settle on concern when Nikola only slurred out a half apology, half groan. Thomas swore under his breath because of course Nikola would get trashed at his damned party when he finally showed up to one. Hopefully, he could sober up before heading back to his… Friends. 

Ah. The Super Science Friends were probably not too far off, actually. And of course, it would be Thomas’ fault that Nikola was clinging almost desperately to his side while he moaned about how he was hungry. Actually, food was probably a good idea! It would soak up some of that excess liquor in the Croatian man’s stomach. With a clear goal-acquire a ludicrous amount of food-Thomas felt a bit better about the whole situation. Nikola has at least fallen quiet, though now he leaned rather heavily against the other man. 

Oddly enough, Thomas found himself okay with close contact. The way Nikola allowed his head to rest against his shoulder was almost comforting. For all the stealing and mocking he did, there was a certain amount of respect Thomas held towards the man. While he was far from a good businessman, Nikola had always been a welcome addition to his workforce. Maybe not quick with a joke or a quip, but quick to find the most efficient way to improve upon an invention. Not exactly a people person, but a man of Science, instead!

… And maybe that had been why Thomas found himself terribly smitten with the foreign man who was clutching his arm like it was his only chance at living. That, or maybe it was in the way his eyes, a mystifying shade of blue, always seemed to linger and bring warmth to his skin. 

“Thomas, krumpir?”, Nikola asked, confused at the fact that his old boss no longer seemed to understand him. “You know, krumpir! Starchy, from the ground?”, he elaborated. Thomas only stared back blankly, trying to comprehend how his stupidly smart ex-employee was dumb enough to forget that he did not speak Croatian. 

“English, my Nikola.”, Thomas said. He could see the light bulb go off in the younger man’s head, a smirk working its way across his face as Nikola realized his mistake. 

“Potatoes! We need potatoes!”, he exclaimed. Thomas swore he could feel his heart skip a beat in the most annoying way possible when Nikola threw his other arm around his shoulders. Nikola, who was usually so closed off and averse to unnecessary physical contact, was now embracing him as close friends would. There was very little space between their faces, actually, Thomas was pretty sure he could just… 

Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed Nikola. 

In retrospect, perhaps his worst idea in the history of all his past, present, and future ideas. Thomas had at least had the coherency to kiss him in a secluded area, so there was that bit of positivity in the situation. Nikola pulled away quickly, those stupidly blue eyes full of confusion and an odd bit of warmth and oh goodness was that anger? 

Not that any of that mattered, because Nikola leaned right back in and kissed Thomas properly. Maybe he was a bit angry, seeing as he was biting at Thomas’ bottom lip rather roughly for a second kiss. Then again, he didn’t particularly care how rough he was being, not when Nikola fucking Tesla was making out with him! 

The bitter taste of whiskey and an oddly metallic tang filled Thomas’ mouth, making for an oddly pleasant taste as he pulled Nikola into a nearby-thankfully empty-alcove. He allowed his hands to wander a moment, first tugging at Nikola’s collar so he could just be closer to him, then moving slowly down the expanse of his suit jacket before they settled on his hips. Nikola was the one to break the kiss again, face a lovely shade of red and thin frame shuddering just a little bit. 

“... I’m still hungry.”, he finally whined, causing Thomas to burst into near hysterical laughter. Of course, Nikola would just be worried about food! He shook his head, a shaky grin taking residence on his face once more. 

“Then let’s get you something to eat, and somewhere to sleep, my Nikola.”, Thomas said, moving his hands back up to a slightly more acceptable place on Nikola’s body before he led him out of the alcove. For what it was worth, Nikola seemed to be just a little too far gone to really care where his hands were, so one settled around Thomas’ shoulders while the other rested over his racing heart. 

Thomas took a few detours back to the hotel room he was staying in for the night, for both the chance of privacy and the chance of (successfully) stealing another kiss or two. By the time he’d managed to shut the door behind the two of them, he was surprised to find his mind was startlingly hazy despite the Vin Mariana he’d had. He attributed that particular effect to the whiskey-flavored kisses he shared with Nikola and promptly forgot why he was thinking of the haze in his mind to begin with when Nikola pulled him into another kiss. 

They stumbled across the room together, a tangle of gangly limbs and blurry vision that led to the two crashing against the bed quite abruptly. That seemed to sober Thomas up, the fact that he now hovered over Nikola while the other man squirmed underneath him. It only took a moment for the American to bolt up from the bed and cross the room to the tiny kitchen. He wasn’t sure if the tremor in his hands was from the Vin Mariana or from the way Nikola had gotten much too close, much too fast, but the distance was both loved and loathed by him now. 

“Are you making food?”, Nikola asked quietly, once he’d made himself comfortable on the bed. His shoes were now lined up carefully by the nightstand, his knees tucked up under his chin as he watched Thomas move about the kitchen. 

“Something quick, yes.”, Thomas replied, relieved when his voice remained steady. He remembered vaguely of the simple meals Nikola would consume while they’d worked together, and did his best to recreate one of them. “Garden fresh vegetables and bread, provided by the hotel.”, he announced, carrying a plate and fork to the small table the kitchen had. Nikola just stared at him from the bed, giving a couple owlish blinks before he patted the empty space beside him. 

“Sit with me and eat here?”, he asked, an almost pleading note to his voice that made something within Thomas’ chest seize up. A response, he decided, was not needed. He walked across the room and handed Nikola his plate first, feeling oddly timid as he kicked off his shoes and joined him in the spacious bed. They ate in silence, save for the occasional murmur of appreciation from Nikola, or the scrape of a fork against their plate. The silence was… Rather nice, actually. A comfortable silence, one not unlike the silences that would settle over the two back when they worked together. 

“... Am I sleeping here? I… Don’t think the others should see me like this.”, Nikola said, that damned adorable flush back in his cheeks. Oh, the Super Science Friends.Hopefully, they wouldn’t miss Nikola too much for the night, seeing as Thomas had no intentions to send him off back to Big Ben. 

“I could hardly let you walk home in your state.”, he finally replied, meaning to scoff but instead sounding genuinely concerned about the idea of Nikola walking home as gone as he was. What if he got hit by one of those wayward taxis that always seemed to be hitting innocent walkers? “Besides, your friends would be rather upset if you came home from my event all… Drunk and debauched.”, he added, grinning around a mouth of sweet bread. 

“I would hardly call myself debauched!”, Nikola protested, once more red in the face. With the late night meal finished and the food working wonders to even the alcohol content in his blood, he was becoming more aware of what they’d done. While more than a little embarrassed, maybe even a bit disgusted with how freely he’d thrown himself at his rival, Nikola couldn’t deny that there had been some perverted part of his brain that enjoyed it. 

“Let me remedy that, then.”, Thomas teased, moving the plates and silverware aside. Nikola couldn’t really say he was caught off guard this time when Thomas kissed him, but his own enthusiastic response did shock him. Actually, that might’ve been the literal electricity that had him feeling shocked. He made a mental note to later observe how his emotional state affected his powers, hopefully with Thomas present once more. After all, any sound science needed lots and lots of experimentation! 

Thoughts of science and further experiments were rudely interrupted by teeth scraping against his bottom lip, drawing out a little sound Nikola wasn’t sure if he should be ashamed or embarrassed by. Whatever it was, it prompted Thomas to smirk into the kiss, so there was no way it was good. Then sharp teeth made contact again and Nikola could feel his back arch up off the mattress. Wait, when had he ended up like this? 

Thomas pulled away just to show off that stupid fucking smirk of his and give his poor lungs an air break. Being able to look Nikola over, poor flushed, out of breath Nikola with his bruised lips and messy hair and heaving chest and… 

“Fuck.”, he whispered, the word sounding almost like a prayer on his lips. Nikola just huffed in response, though it’s effect was lessened by the fact that the weakness in Thomas’ voice had his head reeling. Pinned against the mattress or not, he decided as his own little smirk tugged at his lips, he would be damned if he wasn’t in control. Experimentally, he rolled his hips up against Thomas’. 

“Jebati!”, Nikola cried, all thoughts of control flying out his mind as a wave of pleasure hit him hard. Thomas buried his face in the crook of Nikola’s neck, his breathing shallow as his head spun. He… Had not expected that sudden movement. He really hadn’t expected Nikola to already be half-hard, though. Not that he was complaining, of course. Not that he could complain, actually, considering his pants had been a bit too tight from the moment he’d seen just how roughed up Nikola looked below him. 

“Speechless for once?”, Thomas asked, half worried and half joking before a little breathless laugh escaped him. 

“Just… Surprised. I’m not exactly used to this sort of thing.”, Nikola admitted. Now that didn’t surprise Thomas in the slightest. He lifted his head, breath was stolen rather rudely from his very lungs when he locked eyes with the man underneath him. He was so accustomed to their ridiculously blue hue that it took more than a moment to realize Nikola’s pupils were blown, leaving behind only a small ring of icy blue around darkness he felt swallowed up in. 

“You’re staring.”, Nikola stated, breaking the eye contact to look anywhere else but the alexandrite colored eyes hovering a few inches above him. Something about the way that Thomas looked at him left Nikola feeling emotions he didn’t quite have names for. 

“Can’t help it when I’ve got such a lovely view under me.”, Thomas said, feeling his own cheeks warm at how cliche that had sounded. It seemed to work in his favor, though, because it led to another odd noise and a wonderfully bruising kiss. For someone that had no experience, he mused, Nikola was quite the fast learner. At one point or another, he’d ended up pinning the younger man’s hands above his head. Thomas might have actually forgotten about that if it weren’t for the fact that Nikola was actually a bit taller than him and the position was mildly uncomfortable. 

The solution was simple: Move his own body up along the bed until he could comfortably have Nikola pinned underneath him. Doing that did mean breaking the kiss for a bit, but it did lead to Nikola letting out a shaky moan when Thomas “accidentally” let himself grind down against the other man while he got himself situated. This new position was actually perfect on two fronts. On the one hand, he was able to comfortably keep Nikola’s hands pinned to the mattress. On the other hand, he realized only a little belatedly that letting his ass grind down against Nikola might give mixed signals on who was and wasn’t in charge. 

“Thomas, please!”, Nikola begged, voice ever so breathy and body was drawn up tightly like he just might break from every new sensation that overwhelmed him. “Treba više, više vas!”, he whimpered. Thomas only smirked, that fucking smirk dear god. English, he needed to speak English. “More of you, please. Just- Jebati, more of that!”, he finally managed to say, voice cracking somewhere in the middle when Thomas bit the unmarred flesh of his neck. 

The continual switch in control was really driving Thomas wild, but the little gasps and moans Nikola let out as he left red and purple bruises across his neck nearly threatened to send him over the edge. Pity that was, there was so much more he wanted to help Nikola experience, but his inexperience was working against them now. An idle hand slipped between their bodies, hurriedly yanking off that stupid belt Nikola wore so he could get just a little more skin on skin contact. 

With Nikola’s pants yanked down without much finesse, Thomas managed to slide his down to his thighs. Everything was much warmer this way, Nikola realized absentmindedly. No, hotter. Hot and actually a bit sweaty, which really shouldn’t have made him shiver the way it did. It felt better, that much he knew. So much better and actually a bit worse because he was fairly certain he would explode at any moment from the pleasure coursing through him. 

“Thomas I can’t- previše Thomas! Can’t last!”, Nikola choked out. Everything just felt so tense and tightly coiled, to the point that it hurt. That should’ve made him want to stop, but it only seemed to urge his body on while he tried to focus on breathing every now and then. The grinding stopped, pulling a tortured groan from Nikola. He nearly screamed when, instead, Thomas pulled his boxers down and wrapped his hand around the head of his leaking cock. 

Realizing he now had one hand free from being pinned, Nikola didn’t hesitate to tangle it in Thomas’ hair. Thomas didn’t really seem to mind it, given that he only growled in response and began jerking his partner off. Nikola abandoned language entirely, speaking only in incoherent babbles as that god awfully amazing feeling reached its peak. It seemed as though thousands of volts were coursing through him at that moment, causing his muscles to seize up and his eyes to squeeze shut as he came. 

For a brief moment, Thomas worried that Nikola had actually passed out. Then the man was whimpering his name like it was some sort of forbidden prayer, bringing Thomas’ own climax about as he swore loudly. Nikola just whined softly, clinging almost desperately to him as they rode it out. While Thomas recovered rather quickly, it seemed that Nikola had been just a little bit overwhelmed. 

“S’okay, my Nikola. You’re alright.”, Thomas whispered, not a bit of hesitation in his voice or actions as he pulled Nikola closer. That seemed to help some, at least enough that the endless shivering slowed to a stop. “You need water, okay? It’ll help you, Nikola.”, he added, helping Nikola into a sitting position. Now he was glad about the ridiculously fluffy pillows the hotel rooms always came with because he was able to help Nikola prop himself upon them. 

“Tired…”, Nikola mumbled, already slouching against the pillow supports. Thomas only nodded, carefully getting out of the now messy bed to get them both some water. Sometime between his trip to the sink and back, he just gave up on his pants entirely. They needed a wash desperately, anyways. Thomas handed Nikola his glass, watching the man closely as he sipped at the water. He settled back into the bed, guzzling down his own glass quickly before he set the glass on the nightstand with the remnants of their meal. 

Thomas leaned back against the small mountain of pillows, watching Nikola through half closed eyes as he finished up his water. That glass, too, was set aside. Nikola cozied up to Thomas, still just a bit shaky as the afterglow settled over them. His brain felt nice and heavy like it had been weighted down with cotton that had been drenched in the ocean. His body actually felt heavy too, pleasantly so. Heavy enough that it pulled him closer to Thomas, close enough that his head rested against the soft fabric of his shirt. 

“... Was that okay?”, Thomas asked, the realization coming rather belatedly that this had definitely been Nikola’s first experience outside of his hand. Nikola only nodded, breathing deeply before he looked up at Thomas. 

“It was good, actually. Really sticky, and sort of a lot to feel, but good.”, he said, managing a weak, but content grin. That seemed like a good thing to say, seeing as it led to Thomas giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. That was the kiss that seemed to work Nikola up the most, the sheer affection and intimacy held within it leaving him feeling hot in the face and funny in the chest. He found himself out of breath once they parted, eyes eagerly searching Thomas’ for… Something he still had no name for. 

Even without a name, though, Nikola was convinced he saw whatever it was he was looking for. It was warm and gentle, not at all what he was used to seeing in the eyes of others. It comforted him, lowering his guard as he let himself rest against Thomas once more. It relaxed him enough that he actually found himself drifting off to sleep, though he could’ve sworn Thomas was telling him something even as he fell asleep. 

“-you, Nikola…”, Thomas whispered, barely awake himself as the confession slipped past his lips. He, too, fell asleep quickly, before he could even process what he’d said. 

 

Translations from Croatian to English (brought to you by Google Translate so if Croatian is your mother tongue I apologize for any errors)

Treba više, više vas=Need more, more of you! 

Previše= Too much! 

Jebati= FUCK!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so like the tags said, I’m going to have more parts to this as I go. It was a commission by a friend @thenonehater and she’s the reason I even got into Super Science Friends so why not write smut between bitter rivals you feel me? Expect more of this and probably some Freud/Jung eventually.


End file.
